1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to signal processing systems, and in particular to a system that enhances periodic signal components.
2. Related Art
Audio signal processing systems may capture sound, reproduce sound, and convey sound. Audio systems may be susceptible to noise that can corrupt, mask, or otherwise affect signal content. Wind, rain, background noise, such as engine noise, electromagnetic interference, and other noise sources may contribute noise to a signal captured, reproduced, or conveyed to other systems. When the noise level of sound increases, intelligibility of the signal may decrease.
Some systems may attempt to minimize noise by detecting sound through multiple microphones. The signals from each microphone may be combined to limit the noise. Other systems may use noise filters to selectively attenuate sound. The noise filters may indiscriminately eliminate or minimize desired signal content. Therefore, there is a need for a system that enhances signals.